Maridith
by MordantVirtue
Summary: Meet Maridith, a.k.a Mare, she is a mute 15 year old begger who begins a life of piracy when she meets good old Jack Sparrow.
1. Default Chapter

Surviving  
  
Mare tipped her head back until it rested on the soggy wooded boards of the deserted merchant store. She opened her mouth and let the little water droplets patter and wet the inside of her mouth. She closed her moth and let her chin drop to her chest. The muffled splashes of hoof beats caught her attention and she quickly snatched her bowel and staggered out into the muddy streets. The passers turned out to be a carriage of obvious good wealth. She jogged next to it and tapped on the window, and through the wood and cloth she heard a muffled commotion.  
"Darling, what is that? Are they highway men?"  
"No dear, we are in the mists of a town. No highway men would try to rob us here."  
"Then, well then what is it?"  
"Let me find out Love." Instantly a head appeared from the window of the carriage. He was a young man, in his late twenties or so. His powdered wig was slightly askew. The minute he saw her rag-tag self, struggling to keep up slogging in the mud, an ugly scowl spoiled his once handsome features.  
"Oh, its nothing dear, just a beggar. George!" A burley footman peered around the edge of the carriage from behind. The man in the powdered wig pointed at her and disappeared into the carriage. The footman glared at her.  
"Girl! Get off! Ya 'ear me? Get!" He roughly shoved her. Her weak grip was released and she felt herself falling backwards. Within seconds she was staring at the bleak rainy skies. With a small pitiful whimper, she pulled herself upright. She wiped her hand across her face leaving a thin trail of mud. She hoisted her self to her feet and tried to smear off the mud on her trousers and hair. She looked up and caught the carriage wheeling around a corner. She scowled and began to walk the other way, her hands thrust into her pockets. It was time to go home.  
  
Captain Jack Sparrow  
  
The next day was a rare sunny day, nature's apology, that is what Mare liked to think it as. She strolled through the busy town of Kingston, looking for someone dumb and unaware. She didn't like stealing, but there was no way else to work. Well there was...Mare looked slowly over to the red light district. Woman posed and whistled at men. One particularly large breasted woman managed to snag a man and they disappeared inside. Mare shuddered and quickened her steps. No, never that, never, never that. She tore her eyes from that scene and jogged through the over crowded streets. Then a curious man caught her eye. He was walking with his back towards her, and walked with a drunken swagger. Well, she thought, if he is drunk...She slipped and threaded her way until she was in his shadow. She tailed him for a few streets then her eye fell on a small leather pouch fastened to his swaggering hips. She slipped a small blade from underneath her shirt and extended her hand...and grasped it. Within the next moments she had her wrist clasped in the hand of the so-called drunken man she was about to make poor. She was looking into his face and was quite shocked at what she saw. He was not a tall man but neither a short one. The rims of his eyes were smeared with charcoal and when he opened his mouth to talk she was greeted by a verity of gold and sliver teeth. His hair was dark and matted, and braided in, were beads, shells and feathers. On the top of his head sat a worn leather hat, slightly cockeyed. A pirate if she ever saw one. He shook his finger at her.  
"Now, that's not very nice. You think you can just rob a fellah eh? Mare struggled trying to free herself but the pirate held fast. He squinted at her.  
"What's your name, lass?" He released her wrist but grabbed a hold of her shirt collar. Her eyes shifted slowly away. The pirate tipped his head to the side.  
"Don't speak much do ya?" Mare shook her head. He raised his eyebrows.  
"Can ye speak at all?" Mare shook her head again. The pirate heaved a great sigh, and squinted into the sun, as if in thought. Then he looked down at the girl.  
"Well, I s'spect pickin pockets an't a hobby hmm? Right, I'm hungry and I s'pose you are too, am I right?" A loud gurgle erupted from Mare's stomach right then and the pirate looked at her skeptically.  
"Right, where's the pub?"  
  
Less then twenty minutes later the pirate, who called himself Captain Jack Sparrow, and Mare were seated in a smoky bar, the captain sipping a rum and Mare rapidly eating a fried fish. Jack watched with utter amazement as the girl ate the fish with a flying pace. He set down his rum.  
"Look, we aren't in no hurry so...I don't know, slow down before you choke or something." Mare paused in mid chew and set down her fork and waited until she had finished chewing. Before she could get another bite Jack put his hand out.  
"I don't mean to be a bother love, but I don't think I ever got your name." Mare held up a finger and pulled a worn book from her vest pocket. It was a small book, no bigger then Jacks hand. When she opened it he saw that it was a blank book. She pulled out a thin piece of charcoal and set out scribbling something down. When she had finished she pushed the book to Jack. He peered over the rim of his rum mug and looked at the paper.  
"Ah, right. Um, right." He pulled that paper over to himself and stared hard at the letters. Then he picked it up and held it far away squinting. The he brought it right up to his nose, and opened up his eyes very wide. Mare simply looked at him, puzzled. Finally he sighed and set the book down. He peered anxiously over his shoulders and around the pub. Then he scratched his neck looking embarrassed.  
"Ah, right, look Love," he lowered his voice and stooped his head so it nearly reached the table. Mare did the same.  
"I, well, I never was real interested in that book keeping when I was a lad, so, well," He looked around on last time.  
"I can't read." Mare nodded and waved the issue away with her hand. She glanced out the window, then pointed at a horse tethered just outside the window. Jack scratched his head.  
"Your name is Horse?" She shook her head. Then she pointed to a group of girls, then back to the horse. Jack furrowed his brow and thought.  
"Girls...horse...girl...horse...Oh! Your name's Mare. Huh, mother liked you a lot she did." Mare rolled her eyes. Jack took another swig of rum.  
"Speakin of your mum, where is she? What about your dad eh?" Jack watched a shadow of sadness settle on Mare's face. She pointed at a couple who had just entered the pub. Then she tapped her chest. Jack rubbed his chin.  
"We're...pretending that they are ye mum and pappy right?" Mare nodded. Just then a group of soldiers came jogging by right outside their window. Jack tipped his hat downward and covered his face with his rum jug. Soon their footsteps faded and when jack looked up, Mare was glaring harshly at their backs. She solemnly pointed to them and then back to the pretend parents, then slowly dragged her finger under her throat. Jack grimaced.  
"So they army killed 'em eh? Don't be thinkin me nosey mate, but for rum's sake why?" Mare looked around the pub until her eyes rested on Jack. She reached over and took his hat and plopped it on her head, then mimicked his swaggering gate. Then she pointed to the man. Jack's eyes widened and he pushed himself against the back of his seat.  
"I'm...I'm not your father...am I?" Mare smiled but shook her head. Jack exhaled and clutched his chest,  
"Don't do that, lass you nearly stopped me heart." She put two fingers together and raised her thumb, mimicking a pistol with her hands, and shot at the air. Jack nodded.  
"Ah, pop was a pirate. Retired though I wager." Mare nodded. Jack took another sip of rum.  
"Stupid blighters. I'm sorry love." Jack peered into the bottom of his glass and then drained it. Mare studied him for a moment then pointed to him and raised her arms in question. Jack cocked his head to the side. "You want to know about me? Well." Her brushed his finger nails lightly across his chest then examined them. When he opened his mouth again out came his adventures of exotic lands and travels he had had. He reenacted his fights by jumping around waving a fire poker. He tied a scarf over his nose and pretended he was a bandit. Long into the afternoon and well into the evening he told his tales, and in spite of herself, Mare nodded off to sleep, and dreamt of her own adventures. Jack was in the middle of telling about his marvelous triumph on the shores of Gala when he noticed the girl hap fallen asleep She stood and ran after the cocky pirate. Once out of the pub she scanned the street and saw the familiar hat bob around a corner. She lunged after it and ran as fast as she could, and was halfway down the street when a thick arm sprung out of nowhere smashing her in the chest, knocking her to the ground taking her breath with it. An ugly pocked face filled her vision.  
"Well, if it isn't little Miss Mare eh? Lads, where yer manners? Pick her up!" Two sniggering simpletons roughly dragged her to feet and pinned her arms to her sides. People had stopped to stare at the commotion. Pockmarks laughed.  
"Not here twits!" The two boys holding Mare exchanged glances of stupidity between one another. Pockmarks sighed.  
"The ally you twats!" And into the ally Mare was dragged. Once out of sight and sound, Mare was thrown to the ground and delivered a swift kick to the stomach. She grunted and rolled over.  
"Where be our food whelp? We sent you out three day's past and you look empty handed. That no good is it boys?" Pockmarks dragged Mare to her feet then punched her down again. She tasted blood. Pockmarks observed her tightly closed fist. He nudged her hand.  
"What's she got boys?" The two half-whit's stomped and scuffled her hand until she opened it revealing the coin. Pockmarks gave a chuckle of glee.  
"Your ass be saved whelp." He snatched the coin and then he and his pals went sprinting off, cackling as they went. Mare groaned and pulled herself to her feet, then leaned against the brick wall for support. But her legs shook so much she fell t the ground again. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. She glanced up sharply, to see the overly dressed sympathetic eyes of Caption Jack Sparrow. He gave her a small smile.  
"Cant turn me back on ye can I?" She smiled but her lip trembled and her eyes were like glossy marbles. Jack gave her a warning glance.  
"None o that love, I don't sit well with that mess." She nodded and wiped her eyes. Jack put an arm around her shoulder, and helped her to her feet. He took off his hat and plopped it on her head.  
"Right, shall we go home then?" 


	2. Mare continued

(((Right now I bet you have been wondering about that weird gap between the part where she is asleep the running through the streets. Sorry, the story was under construction and I forgot I had not fixed it, so here is the part that is missing, plus a little over lap. Oh, the ending is changed a little too. Enjoy! )))  
  
Jack peered into the bottom of his glass and then drained it. Mare studied him for a moment then pointed to him and raised her arms in question. Jack cocked his head to the side. "You want to know about me? Well." Her brushed his finger nails lightly across his chest then examined them. When he opened his mouth again out came his adventures of exotic lands and travels he had had. He reenacted his fights by jumping around waving a fire poker. He tied a scarf over his nose and pretended he was a bandit. Long into the afternoon and well into the evening he told his tales, and in spite of herself, Mare nodded off to sleep, and dreamt of her own adventures. Jack was in the middle of telling about his marvelous triumph on the shores of Gala when he noticed the girl hap fallen asleep. He smiled and ruffled her braids. He drained his mug and stood. No use in trying to leave her when she was awake...no it was better this way. He slipped a coin in her hand and walked over to the bar tender. After he had paid for their meal and Jacks numerous mugs of ale and rum he started out the door, but paused and turned back to look at Mare again. She so much alone thought Jack, just like I was. He shook his head a dodged out the door and cursed himself softly. He couldn't care for a child, hell he could hardly care for himself. Another mouth to feed...He stopped and turned back to face the pub, paused for a moment and started walking back. He couldn't just leave her alone, she had no one. Jack groaned and turned himself around again. He had had no one, and look how well he turned out. He stopped thought for a minute and turned back to the pub. Yeah, look how you turned out Jack, you're a bloody pirate! He stopped and walked away into the darkness. With him all she would ever be was a pirate.  
  
The first few rays of light that entered the smoky pub awakened mare. She groaned and sat up slowly. She scrubbed her face with her fists and felt something in her hand. She opened it and smiled in awe at the coin in her head. She jerked up her head, but saw no Jack on the other side of the table. She leapt from her seat and scanned the pub for him but saw no one, except for some drunks asleep on tables and in corners. She stumbled to the bar tender. He turned and smiled. "Good Mornin missy are ya- what's this? What's wrong? Oh! I bet your looken for that feller who was with ya last night. Well he left 'round two this mornin. Wait, where ya goin? Mare dashed outside, scanning the streets franticly. If I where a pirate she thought, where would I go? A group of sailors caught her eye, and she sprinted to the Warf. She was almost there when a thick arm sprung out of nowhere smashing her in the chest, knocking her to the ground taking her breath with it. An ugly pocked face filled her vision.  
"Well, if it isn't little Miss Mare eh? Lads, where yer manners? Pick her up!" Two sniggering simpletons roughly dragged her to feet and pinned her arms to her sides. People had stopped to stare at the commotion. Pockmarks laughed.  
"Not here twits!" The two boys holding Mare exchanged glances of stupidity between one another. Pockmarks sighed.  
"The ally you twats!" And into the ally Mare was dragged. Once out of sight and sound, Mare was thrown to the ground and delivered a swift kick to the stomach. She grunted and rolled over.  
"Where be our food whelp? We sent you out three day's past and you look empty handed. That no good is it boys?" Pockmarks dragged Mare to her feet then punched her down again. She tasted blood. Pockmarks observed her tightly closed fist. He nudged her hand.  
"What's she got boys?" The two half-whit's stomped and scuffled her hand until she opened it revealing the coin. Pockmarks gave a chuckle of glee.  
"Your ass be saved whelp." He snatched the coin and then he and his pals went sprinting off, cackling as they went. Mare groaned and pulled herself to her feet, then leaned against the brick wall for support. But her legs shook so much she fell t the ground again. I guess I wont be finding Jack she thought, then she passed into darkness.  
Only moments after she slipped into unconsciousness, Jack ducked into the ally and looked around quickly. Then, as he began to relive himself he saw the rag-tag bundle that he recognized as Mare. "Whoa!" He stumbled backwards trying to tuck himself away, and nearly fell. 


	3. Ok More Mare

(((Ok More Mare. I got reviews Thank you all! Now ONWARD.)))  
  
Jack tried his best to look inconspicuous as he walked the wharf eyeing the ships docked there, bobbing quietly. Every so often he would look over his shoulder, just to check as to make sure he was not being tailed and also to see if Mare had awoken. He had propped her up against a few water barrels, and she was still slumbering soundly. Unfortunately for Jack, he was catching malicious looks from sailors and captains alike. He half smiled and waved, but his actions only deepened their glares. He tried a full smile and pointed at a ship.  
"Beautiful boat." A rather large, portly sailor stood and walked over to Jack, thrusting his face into Jack's.  
"And what's it to you? Scum." Jack opened his mouth and closed it a few times, then smiled.  
"Ah, well...nothing." The sailor snatched a fistful of Jack's shirt.  
"I ought to kill you right here, pirate." He spat the last word. Jack tried his best to look hurt and innocent.  
"Are you...are you accusing me of being a pirate? How dare—" The sailor grasped Jack's wrist and eyed the branded P on his wrist. Jack looked crest fallen.  
"Oh, that? Well that calls for quite an interesting story, actually. Now I was with this lass—" A loud growl erupted from the sailor. By now a few other sailors had surrounded them wielding clubs and daggers. Jack began to get desperate. The sailor holding Jack grinned.  
"Time to go to sleep now." Before he could swing his fist, a hand shook his shoulder. He turned to see Mare looking wide eyed and frightened. The sailor sneered.  
"What you be want'in whelp?" She pointed to the ship, the sailor's ship if she was correct. The sailor looked confused.  
"What? Danmit girl speak." Jack squirmed slightly.  
"I don't think she can." Another sailor, who held a blunt blade, spoke up.  
"Maybe someone sneaked onto the ship, Johnson." The sailor released Jack, and started to the ship.  
"Lads! Check every part of the ship. Go!" Jack was released and the sailors started running toward their ship, shouting at one another. Jack straightened his shirt and hat. Then he grabbed Mare by the arm and they both ran as fast as they could toward a small rowboat. Mare leapt in and started to untie the ropes while Jack reached for the oars.  
"Um, where the oars?" Mare looked up sharply and spotted them propped up on some boxes of tobacco. She leapt out and ran to grab them, but was dismayed to see that the sailors had seen through her trick and were running to finish what they had started. Mare grimaced as she tried to haul the oars back to the boat. Jack waved his arms franticly.  
"Let's escape from the ogres today love!" Mare grunted as she threw the oars into the rowboat and shoved the boat forward. She had begun to leap in, right as a sailor snatched her shirt, hauling her backward out of the boat. She kicked and struggled, but the sailor just laughed.  
"What cha gonna do now Pirate? I got your—ugh!" The sailor keeled over and let out a long string of curses, of course releasing Mare. She leapt off the dock and began swimming to Jack who was waiting only a little ways off. She looked behind her to see the sailor who she had stabbed in the groin pull out a pistol. "Bloody bitch!" He yelped. At the exact same moment two shots shattered the air, and Mare shrieked as her arm began to bleed profusely. She turned back to see the sailor bobbing in the water face down, blood coloring the water around him. Suddenly all her strength left her and all she could do was stare at the body. Within moments an arm circled around her waist and hauled her upwards. She coughed and sputtered as she landed in the bottom of the rowboat, looking at a caged lobster squarely in the eye. She sat up clutching her arm, and looked wide-eyed at Jack. Jack shook his head. "It wasn't me love, I didn't shoot 'em" 


	4. Chapter 4 I think

(((Right back to Mare. If you are joining us for the first time go away and read the other two, oops, three chapters first. Anywhoo, I have been getting more reviews than I expected and it makes me very happy does little happy dance. Keep up the great reviews. Ok going to write more now, but first I need some cheese. Don't laugh I have a cheese fetish.)))  
  
Mare looked around franticly, trying to identify her savior or in the laws eyes the murderer. A slight movement and a glint of sun against metal caught her attention, not to mention the other dumbfounded sailors. A man stood in the crow's nest of a larger ship called "The Corona" The sun shown brilliantly behind him, letting no one see but a silhouette. Mare glanced at the other sailors and saw that pistols had been raised. She looked franticly at Jack, but he had seen the pistols before she had.  
"Watch out!" Before a single shot had been fired the man leapt from his perch and sailed through the air. Jack, Mare and the others stared in utter amazement as he dove into the water with a rather small splash. They all watched the surface breathlessly, waiting for him to emerge. They waited, three minutes, five minutes, hours it seemed, but he did not come to the surface. Jack looked away and signed a cross against his chest. Mare gave him a look of scorn. Jack shrugged. "I'm a holy man...sometimes." The sailors had lost interest and moved the barrels of their pistols from the wharf's waters, to Jack and Mare's rowboat. Jack began to row franticly.  
"Time to go." But to their fortune, mounted guards cantered to the scene, demanding the sailors to but away their arms. And between the shouts and commotion, nobody saw the little rowboat slip around they bay and out of sight.  
  
The little rowboat now lays abandoned on a beach of a small Caribbean town. Jack and Mare walked down the street together, passer-bys little aware of their conversation.  
Now love, the best way to pick a pocket is ta simply bump into 'em. They be jostled hundreds of times a day, and they won't know its you." A lost looking wealthy man was headed in their direction and Jack winked at Mare. As soon as the man was at hand, Jack pretend to slip, and bumped into him. The man turned to Jack and scowled. Jack put on a face of mock innocents and stuttered apologies, and even made a slight bow. The man smiled, tipped his hat and continued along his way. Jack craned his head and watched the man go out of sight. Once he was safely gone, Jack held up a money purse and grinned. Then he turned mockingly serious and weighed it in his hand. He furrowed his brow and thought for a moment, then spoke.  
"This should buy you a belly full, and me a few mugs o ale." With a swish of his coat, he headed to a near by pub. Mare raised her eyes to the heavens, then followed him inside.  
A few hours later, she and Jack emerged, Jack leaning heavily on Mare. She strained to kept the drunken man upright. She walked him down street, after street looking for any place to deposit the heavy slob. Her strength was waning and she looked desperately for a stable or anything. Her luck was high and ahead of her, not a few yards away was a stable, and it looked deserted. With the last of her strength, she dragged him up a latter, into the hay loft, and threw him onto a heap of hay. Unfortunately he clasped her wrist and she fell down beside him. He gave a drunken smile and closed his eyes. He gave a sigh of content and haphazardly tossed his hand, which landed on her breast. She looked down, bewildered, and then calmly flicked it away. He was drunk and didn't know what he was doing. She sighed and ran her hand threw her braids. She was not tired, in the least. She stood and wondered outside and leaned against the wooden walls of the stable and gazed at the stars. Her peace was soon interrupted but the loud wavering singing of a few louts. She rolled her eyes and was prepared to walk back inside, when a hand snatched her elbow and yanked her back outside. She was pressed against the wall and she could smell strong rum. Laughter erupted around her, the same that she had herd only moments before. She rose her hands, trying to hard off the hands that searched her.  
"'Eh lads, this one don't talk much." He laughed but was caught of balance and fell backwards. Mare dashed between arms and legs and raced into the stables, closely followed by the others. She skidded around on stray bits of hay as she raced for the latter. As she climbed up she heard the curses of others tripping and skidding on the hay. This only bought her a little time. She reached the top and franticly heaved the latter upwards as the louts came tumbling around a corner. She peered over the edge and to her dismay saw them collecting items to work as some sort of step later. She reached Jack and shook him franticly, but he simply moaned in his sleep and rolled away. She saw the pistol at Jacks waist and fumbled to get it. Once she had it in her hand, she looked at it dumbfounded. She had never shot a pistol before. She had seen men and boys practice, but to load on was an entire mystery. She cocked the gun as she had seen it done, right as a pair of dirty hands appeared over the edge of the loft. He laughed at her shaking hands clutching the gun and soon a torso and a knee became visible as he hoisted himself up. He came bumbling toward her. She squeezed her eyes shut and pulled the trigger. A loud shot rang out and the man screamed. 


	5. Chapter 5

(((Ok you people I have a bone to pick with you. I was getting tons of reviews, and now I we...have not gotten any. Major poutage over here! Naw j/k but more reviews will be nice. Ok newest part of Mare, hope you like it!)))  
  
The blast of the gunshot woke Jack immediately. He groaned at clutched his head. "Wasss goin on?" He slurred. Then he saw Mare holding a pistol, his pistol. Hollowness crept into Jack. His headache vanished.  
"No." He whispered hoarsely. "NOOOOO!" I bolted forward and knocked Mare to the ground, snatching the pistol from her hand. But it was true small whips of smoke trailed from the barrel. His agony turned to anger, quickly. He wheeled on Mare and snatched her shirt collar. Mare stayed still, for she was petrified. She never knew that Jack could get this enraged. "Do-you-have-any-idea-what-you-have-done? DO YOU HAVE A BLOODY CLUE WHAT YOU HAVE JUST DONE? You RUINED me that is what you done you stupid whelp!" He released Mare and slumped to his knees, staring brokenly at the pistol. Mare was having difficulty breathing, her breath came is short ragged gasps. She wanted to run, but part of her wanted to stay, to try and fix what she committed, whatever she had done. She crawled quietly to Jack and lightly touched his arm. He looked up slowly and sighed, then shook his head. "You didn't know better, sorry love." He looked her squarely in the eye. "That shot which you fired was meant for one person, one person alone. And it sure was not for that git down there." He gestured with his head, to the man who Mare had shot. She looked closely and saw that he was not dead, and she had simply shot his thigh, and had been knocked unconscious with his fall. Jack was looking at the bleeding mess, and sighed. "We better go clean up that mess." The replaced the latter and descended to the ground floor. As they helped keep the man from bleeding to death, Jack told his story. "I was captain of the grandest ship in the Caribbean once. Yeah, I was captain of the Black Pearl." Mare snapped her head around, and looked at Jack wide-eyed. Jack held up his hands. "I know, no one thought that the Pearl existed, but it does and for a time, I was her captain. I was on a mission of my own, looking for the Isla de Muerta. Now, one night my first Mate came to me and said all's a fair share, so I foolishly gave 'em up, the barings. Next thing I know, theres 'bout 45 pistols in me face. Next morning, They left me on an island to die, the bastereds. I was there for days, then I escaped. Now, when a pirate is marooned they get one shot. When I saw my first mate sail away on my ship, I swore I'd kill 'em with that one shot." He finished savagely. But his face went blank when he looked at the man. "And now I have broken my own oath." Mare contemplated the problem for second, then an idea came to her. She whipped out her knife and gestured for his. Puzzled, he handed it over. The she motioned for him to sit on the man. He did so, again puzzled. Mare took a deep breath and began her work. The man was instantly awake and howling. Mare stuffed a stick between his teeth and continued her work. The man looked wildly around. Jack patted his face. "No worries mate, she's just...what the hell is you doing love? Mare rolled her shoulder back revealing the two knives embedded into the man's shoulder. Jack yelped. "What the-?" He turned slightly white and turned away, moments later Mare heard the swish of liquid inside a bottle. Mare hit him and he turned, not bothering to hide the bottle of rum in his fist. She held out her hand and he scoffed. "Now I was pretty young when I started drinking, mate, but your-" she snickered and snatched the bottle. She bit off the cap and spat it out. Then carefully she poured a little of the rum on the wound. The man wiggled furiously. She slapped him then continued to maneuver through tissue and muscle. Within a few minutes, she saw the dark, steel musket ball. With great concentration, she wedged her two knives around it and gingerly pulled the ball out. She dropped the bloody musket ball into her hand and offered it to Jack. He smiled and chuckled, taking the bullet, ignoring the blood. "That's gotta count for something." 


	6. Chapter 6

(((Ok I'm a bad person and told some of you that this took place a few months before the whole movie happens, but I lied. It takes place like three years, before Elizabeth and Will and the rest of the gang bang. So back to the story. Also when the writing is in Italics Mare is signing...you'll see what I'm talking about, anyway, ONWARD!!!)))  
  
Three years had past since Jack and Mare's meeting. Together, they plundered and savaged the Spanish Main, become known to all and feared by all. Mare is now nineteen years old, and Jack has become like a father, brother, and even like a lover in some small ways. They were inseparable. Jack loved Mare and she him, but they were not beyond friendship.  
  
Mare rested briefly in her endless bailing. Even as she rested the water swelled to past her ankles. She gritted her teeth and pounded on the mast. About eight feet up, at the top of the mast, was Captain Jack Sparrow. He looked down and seeing the water quickly filling the boat, slid down on a cord.  
  
"Cant you do anything wench?" She shoved the bucket into his chest and folded her arms. Jack sighed.  
  
"Alright, but only for a little while, shores in sight." Mare smiled broadly and clamored up the mast, then rested on Jack's perch. She saw indeed Jack was right, and she could already see the small town of Port Royal. Before them was a large rock, with something dangling off it. She shaded her eyes and frowned at the corpses swinging softly in the breeze. She stomped twice on the boom and Jack looked up. She pointed at the dead, and he shook his head, placing his hat on his heart. Soon he simply dropped the bucket and climbed up with Mare. The water had risen at least three inches deeper by the time he reached the top. Jack shrugged.  
  
"No use in savin it now"  
  
They received looks of puzzlement and curiosity as they sailed into Port Royal's docks. Others would have said they sank into Port Royal, but Mare liked to look at the bright side of things. The boat hit the harbor bottom only inches before the dock. Jack gestured to Mare.  
  
"Ladies first." She mimicked a curtsy and leapt onto the dock. She and Jack made their way to the shore when a plump man stopped them.  
  
"It's a shilling to tie up your boat at the dock." He snapped. Jack and Mare exchanged glances and pulled out their money pouches, each slipping the man three shillings.  
  
"What do you say to three shillings and forget the names." The man swallowed and smiled.  
  
"Well come to Port Royal Mr. Smith and, erm, Miss Brown." Jack smiled and then the walked away. As they approached the man's small desk, Jack snatched his money pouch and side tossed it to mare who slipped it under her shirt. Jack always said she looked more innocent, plus she was a girl. Her innocence had dwindled over the years. She now stood at 5'7 and her hair grew to her mid back but was still braided, and secretly under her sleeve she now wore a pirate brand on her wrist.  
  
Together they walked the wharf with an air of boredom, secretly comparing thoughts on the ships. Jack paused in front of a rather small ship.  
  
"What do you think" he whispered pretending to admire some freshly caught lobster. Mare scratched her chin. Then she quickly signed her thoughts to him. Through the years, Jack got tired of her often pointing and her trying to act out her thoughts, so they had developed a type of language, in which mare spoke with her hands. It was very useful, for Jack a few others understood what she said.  
  
"Too small? How big do we need?"  
  
"Bigger than that piece of drift wood." Jack nodded, then was still. Mare turned and followed his gaze. There on the farthest corner of the docks was the British Army's ship, the Dauntless. Mare cocked her head thinking. Jack spat on the ground.  
  
"We can do it."  
  
"Who do you see guarding?"  
  
"Two reds. We can take 'em." And together the waltzed off to the ship.  
  
The two guards were instantly alert when Jack and Mare approached. Mare smiled flirtatiously, while Jack simply grinned. The soldiers exchanged glances and the thin guard piped up.  
  
"This dock is of limits to...civilians." Mare ignored the rest of the conversation, and admired the ship. It was a good ship, and she heard it was bloody fast. Apparently it had just been prepared for a journey, for empty crates where strewn about the dock around it. Suddenly she felt a tug on her shoulder. Jack was slipping quietly onto the ship, leaving the dim-witted soldiers quarreling over the existence of the Black Pearl. Jack instantly crept to the wheel while Mare walked the decks examining the ship. Unfortunately, a shout rose from the two babbling guards and they were quick to board the ship and were pointing muskets at the both of them. The thin guard twitched a little.  
  
"Um, we supposed to point guns at women?" The larger guard shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"I don't know, I don't think its bad." They exchanged glances and began questioning Jack. After a moment Jack was telling stories of his adventures, which had captivated her too, years ago, and Mare was free to explore.  
  
Jack had gone through three storied and was telling the tale of him and the natives of Galla, when Mare noticed movement at the top of the cliffs. She squinted into the brilliant sunlight and saw two figures on a stony ledge. As She watched, one began to fall. Mare gapped and stumbled to the rail and watched the figure, a woman, plummet to the waters. Jack saw it too and was instantly on his feet. He looked doubtfully at the guards.  
  
"Will you be saving her then?" The fat one shook his head looking a bit embarrassed.  
  
"I can swim." The thinner one shook his head. Jack sneered, and tossed his hat, gun and jacket to Mare, before diving into the watery blue. 


End file.
